masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 33
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXXIII) „Jetzt erklär mir das nochmal.“, meinte Seraphim, während sie im hinteren Teil des Jägers saß und durch ein Hologramm auf das endlose und tiefe Meer unter ihnen blickte. „Was gibt es da viel zu erklären? Wir landen in einen Tempel, der von den Korogyn-In’rui gebaut wurde, den Vorgängern der In’rui, die schließlich Atlantis und die anderen Städte bauten und außerdem die schöne Föderation gründeten, deren Arsch wir dadurch retten.“, erklärte Phoenixclaw gelassen, während sie mit dem Jäger durch die Luft segelte. „So weit komm ich noch, aber was ist mit der Stelle, dass insgesamt mehrere hundert Erkundungsteams, die zwei von Admiral Shepard mit eingeschlossen, dort verschollen sind?“ „Tja, das werden wir wissen, wenn wir dort angekommen sind. Ich seh die Spitze gerade aus dem Meer kommen. Laut EVI haben wir danach zwischen zwanzig Minuten und zwei Stunden, bevor er wieder abtaucht und irgendwo anders wieder aufsteigt.“ Seraphim seufzte und flüsterte gerade laut genug: „Seh ich eigentlich so gelangweilt aus?“ In dem Moment veränderte Phoenixclaw die Perspektive ihres Hologramms, worauf auch Seraphim das Spektakel sehen konnte. Eine blendend weiße, runde Spitze tauchte aus dem Wasser auf. Kurz unter der Spitze wurde ein kristallenes Band sichtbar. Der Turm, welcher zur Spitze gehörte wurde dicker, war also ein Kegel, und plötzlich brach eine gewaltige Schutzkuppel aus der Wasseroberfläche, worauf der komplette Rest sichtbar wurde. Man sah dem Tempel an, dass er von denselben Leuten wie der Atlantis-Komplex erschaffen wurde. Nur besaß er keine so kristallene Grundstruktur. Die Schiffdocks (zweideutig gemeint) sahen mehr wie Finger aus und die Tempelanlage war rund, nicht eckig. Der hohe weiße Turm stach in den Himmel, wobei das Band an ihn herunter glitt und unten den Eingang schuf. Acht hohe Säulen saßen an den äußeren Spitzen des Fundaments und stützten scheinbar das Schutzschild. Phoenixclaw landete genau auf den großen Vorplatz des Tempels, direkt auf einem wunderschönen Mosaik in Form einer Art Lotusblüte. Nachdem sie beide ausgestiegen waren, schauten sie sich um. „Keine Häuser… Das ist doch eine Tempelanlage, sogar eine richtig große. Wo haben die gelebt?“, fragte Seraphim. „Im Tempel. Alleine der Durchmesser des Tempels ist doch schon gewaltig. Da passen einige millionen Leute rein. Ich mach mir eher wegen was anderes Sorgen.“, erklärte Phoenixclaw und versuchte die Phoenix zu erreichen. „Du meinst die Truppen? Stimmt, ich sehe keine Shuttles oder Schiffe. Nichts was auf ihre Ankunft schließen lässt. Was ist?“, meinte Seraphim als sie Phoenixclaws besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Wir sind abgeschnitten. Siehst du? Das Schutzschild hat sich direkt hinter uns geschlossen. Es blockiert die Signale der Phoenix. Wir sind hier auf uns alleine gestellt.“ „Was ist mit deiner PD? EVI hat da doch eine lokale Kopie drauf, oder?“ „Ja, aber die ist ohne die Kern-KI nicht mehr als eine intelligente VI. Wenn es überhaupt EVI ist. Ich glaube die eigentliche Steuerungseinheit der PD-Einheiten ist in Wahrheit Ira-Nova, der man eine höhere Persönlichkeit gegeben hat. Wir müssen…“ In dem Moment bewegte sich der Tempel. „Was zum Teufel?! Ich glaube der Tempel will wieder abtauchen! Wir müssen hier weg!“, rief Seraphim und sah panisch wie das Wasser langsam über den Schutzschild glitt. „Scheiße, aber der Schild hält uns hier drinnen gefangen! Wir kommen nicht raus!“, entgegnete Phoenxiclaw, rannte aber trotzdem in ihren Jäger. Das Meer schlug über der Schutzkuppel zusammen, da brach Phoenixclaw ihre Bemühungen ab. „Das kannst du vergessen Seraphim. Irgendwas blockiert die Systeme, wir können nicht starten. Verdammt…“ Seraphim schlug gegen die Wand. „Ok! Schön! Dann suchen wir jetzt diese Leviathane und machen ihnen klar, dass wir wieder an die Oberfläche wollen! Du kannst nebenbei dein Zeug machen!“ Phoenixclaw stieg wieder aus dem Cockpit und ging kopfschüttelnd. Derweil sank der Tempel immer tiefer. Nun im Dunkel der See, erkannten sie die Lampen, die wie seltsame Ranken aussahen und leuchtende Früchte trugen. Unweit ihres, nun leuchtenden, Mosaiks, war ein weiteres. Dieses war kleiner und wurde von einem singenden Wasserspiel beherrscht. Ganz oben saß eine blau-grüne und leuchtende Sphäre, wie die damals bei Enriya oder in dem Video, nur war diese bedeutend kleiner. „Meerjungfrauen…“, flüsterte Seraphim als sie den sphärischen Klang aus dem Wasserspiel hörte. „Du glaubst doch nicht an so was, oder?“, fragte Phoenixclaw während sie sich das genauer anschaute. „Nein, aber so stelle ich mir ihren Gesang vor. Ich verstehe, warum die Seefahrer vor so vielen Jahrhunderten so viel Angst hatten. Er berührt irgendwie mein Inneres…“, antwortete Seraphim seltsam abwesend. „Und er passt zu diesem Ort. Schau mal, das Wasser führt über ganz feine Rinnen hier vom Mosaik zu diesen leuchtenden Bächen. Und deren Wasser kommt aus den Tempel. Kannst du dich wieder konzentrieren?“ „Was? Ja. Ja. Kann weiter gehen.“, riss sich Seraphim aus ihren Gedanken und folgte Phoenixclaw in den gigantischen Tempel. Die Haupthalle war gigantisch. Sie vermittelte bereits den Eindruck, als würde man von ihr durch den ganzen Turm blicken, was aber nicht stimmte und wohl eher auf das Allerheiligtum zutreffen dürfte. Hier sah man wieder dieselben Einflüsse wie später bei Atlantis, aber auch anderes sah man. In der Mitte, umgeben von den leuchtenden Flüssen und einem weiteren Mosaik, war eine gigantische Statue eines Wesens mit großen Flossen und neun Schwänzen, so wie mit einer großen Rückenflosse und jeder Menge Stacheln. „Hallo Leviathan, hoffentlich bekomme ich dich heute noch wirklich zu Gesicht.“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw belustigt, während sie an dieser Statue vorbei ging. Die Eingangshalle splittete sich in drei Etagen auf, wobei an den Wänden verschiedenfarbige Zeichnungen und Formen zu sehen waren. Direkt gegenüber den Eingang war allerdings eine große, reich verzierte Tür, weshalb es dort wohl weiter ging. Alles war von den leuchtenden Kristallbändern erhellt, die sich wie Stoffbänder wellten und über die verschiedenen Säulen und Stützstreben legten. Sie gingen zur großen Tür. Sie besaß keine Klinke oder ähnliches zum öffnen, dafür hörte man allerdings hauchende Geräusche, die von ihr ausgingen. Phoenixclaw hörte sie und fing irgendwann an sie zu imitieren. Plötzlich formten sich in ihrem Mund zwei Sätze: „Korogyn, heria sa’a. Etraj Korgoyn thar Chok.“ Seraphim guckte kurz dumm aus der Wäsche und wich zurück, als sich die Tür urplötzlich bewegte. „Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte sie zu Phoenixclaw, die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie gingen weiter, an den Wänden mit ihren leuchtenden Kristallen wurden ganze Geschichten und Legenden sichtbar. „Enriya hätte ihre Freude hier. Schau mal, das sieht so aus, als würde der Leviathan gegen einen Drachen oder so kämpfen, welcher das Land und das Meer austrocknen wollte.“, meinte Phoenixclaw als sie sich eine der Geschichten mal genauer ansah. „Ja, und hier sieht man wie sie ihn und… das sind Reaper!“, sprach Seraphim geschockt und zog ihre Hand zurück. Phoenixclaw schaute sich das genauer an. „Nein, das sind keine Reaper. Das sind die Kinder des Korogyn, die Leviathane, die Korogynen. Sie erbieten ihrem Gott und seinen Kindern ihre Ehre.“, erklärte sie gelassen und ging weiter diesen Gang entlang, welcher scheinbar direkt in das Herz des Tempels reichte. Irgendwann sah man das sprichwörtliche Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Sie kamen in einen runden Raum, welcher von einem Zierbrunnen in Gestalt von zwei Drachen beherrscht wurde. Unter dem Kristall des Brunnen schimmerte eine Figur des Leviathans bläulich. Von dem Raum gingen sechs Wege ab; alle, bis auf ihrer, hatten kleine Bäche, die das Wasser des Brunnens ableiteten. Die abgehängte Decke stellte wieder einen Lotus oder ähnliches dar. „Ernsthaft, wenn ich noch mehr Wasser sehe hab ich Angst unkontrolliert in die Gegend zu schiffen.“, rutschte es Seraphim raus. Phoenixclaw blickte kurz auf sie und schüttelte abermals den Kopf, dann schaute sie wieder auf die fünf weiterführenden Gänge. Schließlich sah sie, das der Leviathan unter dem Brunnen in Richtung des schräg links abgängigen Gang blickte. Sie überlegte nicht lange und folgte ihm. Als Seraphim fragte, woher sie das Wissen nahm, dass dies der richtige sei, antwortete sie einfach nur: „Ist nur so’n Gefühl.“ Der Weg, der nun deutlich heller beleuchtet war wie der vorherige, zeigte zwischen diversen Schmuck immer wieder Legenden und anderes. Der Bach auf der rechten Seite wurde, zusammen mit den Gang, immer breiter, manchmal kamen Kanäle von oben und speisten noch mehr Wasser ein, manchmal gingen aber auch welche ab oder kleine Abflüsse tauchten auf. Der Flur führte sie kreuz und quer durch den Tempel, so dass sie alle Orientierung verloren. Dazwischen waren auch immer wieder solche Räume, aber auch ganze Säle, deren Abzweigungen zu kleinen Räumen und Schreinen zu führen schienen. Phoenixclaw verließ sich bei der Wegfindung immer auf Statuen und Zeichnungen des Leviathans und schien damit rechtzuhaben, als sie plötzlich in einem besonders großen Raum standen. Diesmal begrüßten sie insgesamt fünf Statuen. In der Mitte des hohen Raumes war wieder eine des Leviathans, diesmal aber auch mit zwei seiner kleineren und anders aussehenden „Kindern“. Neben den Eingang zum Raum standen zwei Statuen mit bewaffneten Leuten. Sie hatten vier Arme und verkrümmte Beine. Der Kopf war langgezogen, ebenso wie der Körper. Es wirkte wie eine aberwitzige Vermischung von Neurokia, Salarianer und Zoltrak. In ihren Händen hielten sie beide eine Lanze. Eine verdrehte Lanze mit zwei langen und dünnen Spitzen. „Das kann nicht sein…“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw, da die beiden Lanzen sie an ihre beiden Lanzen von Leben und Tod erinnerten. Sie ging um die mittlere Statue herum, betrachtete abermals das Mosaik auf dem Boden und an den Wänden und wandte sich den anderen beiden Statuen vor einem grotesk großen Steintor zu. Diese stellten Frauen dar. Die eine hielt einen Lotus in der Hand und streckte ihn in den Himmel, die andere stand mit gezückten Schwert und sehr bedrohlich wirkend auf dem Sockel. Der „Flaum“, oder was auch immer da an ihren Köpfen war, wehte dabei immer vom Tor weg, genau wie die Tuniken. Seraphim ging derweil zum Tor und fuhr über das Relief. „Das ist wieder ein Lotus, nur mit fünf Blütenreihen.“, erkannte sie und blickte dann auf den blauen Kristall in der Mitte. „Hey, schau mal.“, meinte sie. Phoenixclaw ging näher und sah das alles. „Hm… Sieht so aus, als wäre das das Türschloss. Ich glaube mit Aufschieben kommen wir nicht weit.“ „Tja dann… Gibt es hier irgendwo einen Türöffner?“ „Ich weiß nicht. Am Ende ist er zusammen mit den letzten Priestern verschwunden.“ Ohne das es die beiden bemerkt hätten, bildete sich hinter ihnen ein Hologramm, welches immer wieder flackerte und verzerrt dargestellt wurde. „Darf ich helfen, Astreus?“, fragte es und ließ beide herumfahren. Es stellte ein ähnliches Wesen wie bei den Statuen dar, waren das alles also wirklich In’rui? „Äh… Ja. Wir wollen zum Korogyn und seinen Kindern. Wie kriegen wir das Tor auf?“, fragte Phoenixclaw mangels Alternativen und besserer Formulierungen. Das Hologramm schwieg kurz. Dann sprach es: „Die Korogyn sind die Dunkelheit und die Dunkelheit wird nicht durchbrochen.“ „Ja, davon hab ich auch schon gehört, aber was meinen die mit der Dunkelheit?“ „Die Wahrheit liegt außerhalb deines Bewusstseins, liegt außerhalb deiner Sphäre. Du kannst versuchen es zu verstehen, doch mach dich auf etwas gefasst, was deinen Geist schwächen und deine Seele zerreißen kann. Die Werkzeuge der Konvergenz öffnen dir das Tor, so wie es einst die Edelsteine des Wassers taten. Die Korogyn werden über dich richten und dich eventuell zu ihrem Vater bringen, oder auch nicht. Was auch immer passieren wird, du wirst nach dieser Begegnung über die Dunkelheit Bescheid wissen und die Dunkelheit wird in dir sein und dich für den Rest deines Lebens zeichen, genau wie es einst die Zentrals gemacht haben.“ So verschwand das Hologramm so plötzlich wie es gekommen war. „Werkzeug der Konvergenz… Die Lanze! Ok…“, dachte Phoenixclaw laut nach und nahm die rote Lanze des Lebens in die Hand. Sie hielt sie vor den blauen Edelstein, worauf er zuerst rot und dann lila aufleuchtete. Auch das Relief darum leuchtete auf und schließlich begann sich die Tür aufzulösen. Zögerlich traten die beiden in das Allerheiligtum. Es war so dunkel wie in der tiefsten Nacht. Kristalle funkelten wie tausende Sterne an den Wänden. Sie konnten durch den Lichtschein des einen Raumes einen Steg aus dunkelblauem Stein sehen, er glänzte leicht feucht und führte in die Mitte des komplett gefluteten Raumes. Nachdem sie durch die Tür waren, verschloss sie sich wieder. Sie befanden sich in der Dunkelheit und konnten nur hören, wie die Wellen gegen den Stein schlugen. Plötzlich bildete sich eine Art Vollmond, welcher groß aufleuchtete und diese Szene beleuchtete. Wenn man es nicht besser wusste, konnte man allen Ernstes glauben, dass man an einen großen See bei klarer Nacht irgendwo im Nirgendwo stand und auf die Sterne blicken konnte. Sie gingen den Steg etwas entlang und konnten nach einer Weile die Statue erkennen. Wieder eine Korogyn-Sphäre, diesmal in Originalgröße. Sie saß auf etwas was wie starre Wellenkämme aussah und von ihr floss schimmerndes Wasser in den See. Die Sphäre leuchtete mystisch und passte in diese Szene. Und mit einem Mal, sie waren die Hälfte des Steges schon gegangen, hörten sie Gesang. Genauso verwunschen wie der am Eingang. „Äh… Phoenixclaw?“, fragte Seraphim zögerlich. „Ja?“ „Ist es zu spät an Meerjungfrauen und dergleichen zu glauben?“ Phoenixclaw wandte sich zu ihrer nun erschreckt wirkenden Freundin um. In dem Licht konnte sie nur ihre gesunde Gesichtshälfte sehen, doch schon die zeigte einen allzu seltenen Ausdruck: Angst. Sie folgte Seraphims Blick und sah drei Köpfe aus dem Wasser ragen. Der Gesang wurde immer lauter und auch immer mehr Köpfe wurden sichtbar. Es waren sowohl männliche, wie auch weibliche. Die Augen leuchteten mit einer rautenförmigen Iris in dem Zwielicht des künstlichen Sternenhimmels. Sie gingen weiter und standen am Ende des Steges, immer von dem Gesang und den wachsamen Augen der Wassermenschen begleitet. „Also dann, leg los.“, flüsterte Seraphim und blickte sich fast schon panisch um. Phoenixclaw wusste auch nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollte, also rief sie einfach: „Ich bin Astreus Phoenixclaw! Ich habe diesen beschwerlichen Weg genommen um mit dem Korogyn und seinen Kindern zu sprechen! Offenbare dich! Durchbrich diese dubiose Dunkelheit!“ Der Gesang wurde noch lauter und die Wesen kamen näher. Tief unter der Wasseroberfläche leuchtete was auf. Plötzlich erhoben sich die Stimmen und direkt vor ihnen stieg eine gigantische Rückenflosse aus dem Wasser. Das Leuchten bewegte sich damit und zog gleichzeitig wie an Bändern an ihnen vorbei. „Oh Mann…“, flüsterte Seraphim, da ging ein Zischen durch die Reihen der Wassermenschen und ließ das Wasser und die Luft vibrieren. Die Rückenflosse verschwand wieder, dafür tauchten aber noch mehr der Wesen auf und sprangen auf sie zu. Sie griffen an! „Lauf!“, rief Phoenixclaw zu Seraphim und wich einem Wassermenschen aus, welcher sich zurück ins Wasser zog. Die Wesen flogen über ihren Köpfen, eine erwischte sie fast mit ihrer Schwanzflosse, aber sie griffen auch nach ihren Beinen und versuchten sie zu Fall zu bringen. Seraphim erwischte es mehrmals, aber auch Phoenixclaw strauchelte, während sie zur Tür rannten. Kurz davor stürzten sich zwei Meerwesen auf Seraphim und zogen sie ins Wasser. Phoenixclaw griff sich ihre Hand und trat nach den Meerjungfrauen und Meermännern, dann wurde sie frontal von einem dieser Wesen angesprungen und ebenfalls ins Wasser gerissen. Sie und Seraphim konnten sich wieder befreien und auf den Steg ziehen, aber mehrere Wesen standen mit Lanzen bewaffnet auf den Steg und hinderten sie am rauskommen. Sie wurden wieder zum Ende gedrängt. Und dann, als Seraphim mit drei Wesen beschäftigt war und sich gegen sie zu erwehren versuchte, wurde Phoenixclaw buchstäblich der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Diesmal sprang Seraphim nach, konnte sie aber nicht mehr erwischen, worauf die Wesen sie ins Wasser zogen. Dort kamen nochmal drei Stück und brachten sie noch tiefer hinab. Phoenixclaw schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ihre Phoenix Delta-Einheit zu aktivieren und so dem Ertrinken zu entgehen. Doch diese Wesen haben das scheinbar schon erlebt, jedenfalls hämmerten sie mit ihren Klauen und Flossen an den Helm und verwirrten Phoenixclaw so. Sie zogen sie immer tiefer hinab, auf ihrem Display wurde eine Tiefe von über 500 Metern angezeigt. Ein helles Licht und der Boden kamen immer näher. Da war wieder das Zischen und sie wurde vom Licht umgeben. Als sie wieder etwas sehen konnte, lag sie auf dem Grund des Beckens, abgesehen von der Lebenserhaltung waren sämtliche Systeme ausgefallen. Zu ihren Füßen war das Leuchten. Sie rappelte sich auf und sah eine Stele, die mit blauen und leuchtenden Platten belegt war und von der sich seltsame Wirbel ablösten. Sie blickte sich weiter um. „Du wagst es die Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen?!“, fragte eine mächtige Stimme. Irgendwas schwamm hinter ihren Rücken vorbei. Sie drehte sich um, sah aber nichts in der Dunkelheit. „Leviathan? Äh… Korogyn? Wo bist du?! Wo ist hier überhaupt etwas?“, fragte sie verärgert und blickte auf die Felsen und Korallen. Wieder schwamm etwas an ihr vorbei, offenbarte sich aber auch. Es war das Wesen, der Leviathan. In voller Schönheit. „Leviathan, die letzte Astreus nannte mich und meine unzähligen Kinder und Diener so, weil das die nächstliegende Übersetzung war. Warum suchst du mich, den Wächter der Tiefsee?“, sprach der Leviathan, wobei die „Bänder“ an seinem Körper im blauen Licht der Stele wie Aurora leuchteten. „Es geht um die Reaper. Du kannst uns und sie mit diesen Sphären beherrschen, richtig?“ „Die Reaper… Einst von meinen Kindern erbaut, da sie das Chaos der Organik missverstanden haben und um ihre Diener fürchteten. Auch du missverstehst, Astreus. Ich mag zwar der Ursprung der Sphären sein, aber ich benutze sie nur, um meine Augen und Ohren in der Galaxie zu haben. Die Areus kann ich nicht lenken. Ich konnte es nie, aber ich kann sie davon abhalten her zu kommen. Deswegen flüchteten sich meine Kinder hier her. Wenn du die Atres kontrollieren willst, musst du mit ihnen sprechen.“, sprach der Leviathan, ließ seine Zeichnungen aufleuchten und gab einen seltsamen Ton ab, welcher in ihrem Schädel sowohl dröhnte und Kopfschmerzen verursachte, wie auch gleichzeitig lindernd wirkte. Aus der Schwärze hinter dem Leviathan tauchten die reaper-förmigen Wesen auf. „Ein Mensch…“, flüsterte der eine, der andere fauchte scheinbar. „Wir wissen, warum du gekommen bist, Astreus.“, meinte er nun. „Wir können deine Gedanken hören. Du willst mit unserer Hilfe die Reaper zähmen?“ „Ja, aber ich will auch wissen, wieso sie so aussehen, wie ihr. Euer „Vater“ hat da ja schon einiges angedeutet.“, meinte Phoenixclaw nur. Die Augen der beiden Leviathane leuchteten auf, während sich der Korogyn wieder in die Schwärze verzog. Phoenixclaw fand sich als nächstes in einen seltsamen Raum wieder. „Wir werden es dir erklären, wie wir es einst Astreus Birkheim erklärt haben. Die Reaper, wie du sie nennst, sind eine Lösung. Oder waren es.“, begann der eine Leviathan und erschien als Enriya Thanoptis. „Der Kult um den Korogyn war einst unser Kult, wir verehrten ihn als unseren Vater, da er aus den Tiefen der Ozeane stieg, wie wir. Wir waren die erste und oberste Rasse in der Galaxie; lange bevor sich die Erde zu einem bewohnbaren Planeten wandelte und lange bevor die Inara auch nur denken konnten. Unsere Diener genossen unseren Schutz und den des großen Korogyns, und verehrten ihn und uns unter einem Namen. Doch irgendwann…“ Eine Karte eines Galaxiearmes tauchte auf. „Irgendwann begannen die Diener ebenfalls Diener zu erschaffen.“ „Synthetische.“, folgerte Phoenixclaw. „Genau. Sie unterschätzen die synthetischen Diener, vernachlässigten deren Verstand und Entwicklung. Es kam zu Kämpfen. Viele unserer Völker wurden ausgelöscht. Wir mussten etwas tun.“ „Also habt ihr die Reaper geschaffen.“ „Nicht ganz. Wir erschufen ebenfalls ein synthetisches Wesen, Areus Er’har. Er sollte seinem Namen entsprechend das Leben schützen und das Zusammenleben zwischen Organischen und Synthetischen ermöglichen.“, erklärte wieder einer der Leviathane. „Ihr habt gedacht, dadurch, dass ihr die ersten und obersten seid habt ihr das Problem euer Dienervölker im Griff? Wolltet ihr wirklich Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen?“, fragte sie fassungslos. „Ja, wir dachten, dass wir aus den Fehlern unserer Diener gelernt hätten. Wir waren naiv. Und eine Zeit lang lief es gut. Areus analysierte, warum es immer wieder zu Kriegen zwischen Organik und Synthetik kam. Und er fand eine Lösung.“ „Die aber nicht so war, wie ihr es beabsichtigt hattet, richtig?“ „Leider. Wir stellten ihm eine Flotte, damit er seine Mission und seine Analyse machen konnte, doch mit einem Mal stellte er diese Flotte gegen uns. Wir wurden von unserer eigenen Schöpfung verraten, so wie es vielen anderen Völkern schon passiert war.“, erklärte Enriya. Eine zweite Person tauchte auf, Seraphim: „Doch er hatte trotzdem herausgefunden warum es keinen Frieden geben kann, und er fand eine Lösung, so unvollkommen sie auch war. Mit seiner Flotte trieb er unsere Vorfahren zusammen und schlachtete sie, nach unzähligen Kämpfen, zusammen mit unseren Dienern ab. So wurde aus uns der erste echte Reaper.“ „… Der Vorbote. Deswegen sieht er so anders aus.“ „Ja. Areus Lösung war simpel und einfach: Sie begannen den Zyklus und legten, nach einigen Zyklen, fest, dass sie alle 50.000 Jahre durch die Galaxie zogen. Im Schnitt begann nach etwa 50.000 Jahren irgendeine Rasse, wenn nicht sogar schon lange davor, synthetische Diener zu bauen. Dies war dann der Startschuss für die Reaper, womit sie wieder kämen. Doch sie gingen noch weiter. Vor etwa 90 Millionen Jahren wurde das erste Massenportal gebaut. E-Zero, ein Element, welches kaum genutzt wurde, bekam so eine Aufgabe. Die Reaper schafften es so, dass sie bestimmte Zivilisationen entlang des Portalnetzwerkes entwickelten. Sie waren so leichter zu ernten, was den Abstand zwischen den Zyklen verkleinerte. Sie instrumentalisierten die Evolution, beherrschten sie aber nie ganz. Die Föderation beweist das. Ihre Völker entwickelten sich über unzählige Zyklen hinweg, einige existierten sogar neben uns und waren einst unsere Diener. Sie fanden ihren eigenen Pfad zur Evolution und erhoben sich zu einer völlig neuen Existenzform, die wir nie erreichen konnten.“ „Doch nun fällt auch dieses Konstrukt, da es Areus leid ist, seine Lösung nie im vollen Umfang auszuführen. Er möchte die ganze Galaxie von den Fortgeschrittenen säubern, damit weniger fortgeschrittene beim nächsten Zyklus eine Chance haben. Auch wenn er so die Evolution zum Stillstand bringt und die Erhobenen erzürnt.“ „Ich verstehe. Wow… Aber ihr könnt doch etwas dagegen tun! Alleine der Beweis eurer Existenz bedeutet doch, dass eure Auslöschung unvollständig war. Wollt ihr mit den Sphären, wie der große Korogyn, nur schauen, wie die Reaper abermals in der Galaxie einfallen?!“, fragte sie. „Könnt ihr nicht die Kontrolle über eure eigenen Schöpfungen zurück erlangen? Wollt ihr immer von euren eigenen Schöpfungen gejagt werden? Irgendwann werden sie auch diesen Tempel finden und ihre erste Ernte vollenden!“ Die Avatare der beiden Leviathane schauten sich an und verschwanden. „Was ist?“, fragte Phoenixclaw weiter. Sie tauchte wieder aus der Gedankenwelt auf und sah die beiden Leviathane plus ihrer Gottheit vor sich schweben. „Astreus Phoenixclaw, du hast gerade so gesprochen wie die Astreus vor dir, und wir spüren, dass du mit diesem Gedanken nicht alleine bist. Auch die Erhobenen sehen es so... Wir haben uns zu lange in der Dunkelheit des Vergessens aufgehalten, wir sind selbst zur Dunkelheit geworden. Die Sphären, die über die Galaxie verteilt werden, dienen zur Kontrolle von Wesen und nicht nur als unsere Augen und Ohren! Wir werden uns mit ihnen unsere Schöpfung wieder Untertan machen und uns nicht weiter verstecken! Die Zeit der großen Vergeltung ist gekommen! Die Rache der allerersten Spezies wird über die Reaper hereinbrechen!“, riefen die beiden Leviathane gleichzeitig, was einen unglaublichen Klang schuf. Ihre Körper leuchteten nun ebenso wie der des Korogyns. „Die Reaper werden unsere gemeinsame Stimme hören und sich unseren Kommandos nicht länger entziehen können!“, rief nun auch dieser und schlug mit seinen Flossen, worauf Phoenixclaw von einer seltsamen Strömung erfasst wurde und hinauf zur Oberfläche gerissen wurde. Seraphim lag bewusstlos an der Statue als sich Phoenixclaw geschafft aus dem Wasser zog. Sie weckte sie und meinte: „Komm, gehen wir. Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu tun.“ Seraphim blickte auf sie und sprach dann: „Du blutest ja! Wie geht’s dir?“ Phoenixclaw half ihr auf, musste dann aber gleich gestützt werden. „Wahnsinns Kopfschmerzen und das Gefühl gerade einen Teil meiner Seele da unten gelassen zu haben, aber sonst geht’s gut. Ich will einfach nur zurück…“, antwortete sie, wobei ihre Stimme leicht versagte. Der Tempel war wieder an der Wasseroberfläche, Schutzschild und ähnliches waren deaktiviert, jedenfalls konnten sie beim Jäger sowohl die Phoenix, wie auch EVI kontaktieren und die automatische Rückholung aktivieren. Phoenixclaw legte sich total entkräftet auf den Boden, worauf sich Seraphim anschloss. Über ihnen wurde das Hologramm mit der Außenansicht projiziert. Der Tempel leuchtete blau auf und eine ebenfalls blaue Schockwelle breitete sich sowohl auf den Planeten, wie auch als Strahl in die Galaxie aus. „Was hast du von den Korogyn erfahren?“, fragte Seraphim, wobei sie bald merkte, dass die Frage auf taube Ohren gestoßen war. Phoenixclaw war eingeschlafen. Ende von Kapitel XXXIII Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)